Little Sister
by theimpracticalgirl
Summary: Insanity runs in the family...Once upon a time there was a brother and sister. Then one day the brother died, leaving the sister alone. Little did she know years later she would be reunited with him in the most interesting way.
1. Prologue

Alone; she felt so alone. Father left, Mother was gone, and now Big Brother…Aunt was very nice, but when Aunt was away Uncle and Cousin were cruel. They would treat her nice, oh yes, when Aunt was around, with treats and praise, but as soon as the door closed behind her the Nightmare would begin again. One wrong move and she would be hit hard across the face, made to do horrible things, endure even worse…The air whipped her long brown hair around her, and she reached up to move her bangs away from her eyes.

Never before had she been so far up! The ground was so far away. It was almost like she was in Heaven looking down upon the world. Far below her the churning ocean crashed against the beach, against the rocks that awaited her below. Soon, she told herself, she would not be alone. Mother and Big Brother would be waiting for her.

Oh, how she'd missed them both! Father had been kind to her, but he was never there for her, and when he left he could have died for all she cared. He was finally leaving them alone! True, it became hard for them after he left, but they'd found a way. That was, until Mother…No. She would not think of that. She wanted to picture Mother as she loved her when she went to her.

Behind her a voice was calling her name. It was worried, and she almost turned back. It was Aunt. Oh, poor, sweet Aunt. Poor, ignorant Aunt, who didn't know what went on in her home when she was gone! She must have read the letter by now. Yes, when she went back to her family Aunt would not be so ignorant anymore!

The wind pushed against her, nudging her to the end. With a look up at Heaven, imagining her Mother and Big Brother waiting for her patiently yet eagerly, she closed her eyes, letting herself tip over the cliff's edge. Holding her arms close to her heart, holding the pocket watch Big Brother had given to her so long ago, her hair and dress thrashed wildly in the rushing air. A sense of peace washed over her, and then something hit her hard on the back, and her world went black.

(Every review is much appreciated. The chapters will get longer as I continue on.)


	2. Chapter 1

"Cause of death, broken spinal cord and severe internal bleeding."

What was that voice? That surely didn't belong to an angel? It wasn't one she recognized, either. The sound of a book snapping shut resounded in her ears, sounding amplified yet distant, like it had come through a tunnel to her.

"Let's get this over with." A different voice said. What was going on? Where were Mother and Big Brother? Where was the bright light, the paradise where she could finally be happy again? There was a grunt, as if someone were lifting something heavy over their head, and then a pain unlike anything she'd ever felt before straight through her heart.

A white flash burned through her closed eye lids, but she didn't open them. She couldn't open them. She was screaming and writhing inside her mind, but outside her body didn't even flinch. There was a low whistle.

"Well, would you look at that? We actually found one!" The first voice said, sounding awed. The light faded away, and the pain began to numb.

"That's odd. She's so young. A female at that, too!" There was a sound of hesitant agreement.

"We'd better take her in. Which side do you want?" What on Earth were they going on about?

"She's so tiny I can just carry her." Was the reply. "Let's see here…" Two strong arms picked her up, and held her bridal style close to a strong chest. The voices broke off into unintelligible chatter, and there was a rushing, weightless feeling for a while.

Soon enough she felt a more normal sensation of being held while the person walked, and shoes clacked against a tile floor.

"My goodness, what is this?" An elderly voice spoke.

"We found her…It was just a routine reaping…" A strange pain washed over her, and a pressure built up behind her eyes. The voices were blocked out into a muffled background noise, and she struggled not to scream. Her mouth opened slightly and she gasped in pain. The noise cut off abruptly, and the person carrying her began walking more quickly.

A door opened, and she was in darkness. It was welcomed; it almost soothed the pain in her eyes. Gently she was lain down on a soft bed, and she had the feeling that someone sat down in a chair or something next to her, but she paid them no attention. Her mind was more on the sickening feeling inside of her.

It was like her insides were moving. Bones shifted, bleeding was stopped; her body was rapidly healing. A cold sweat broke out over her body, and she began to shake. Make it stop! It felt horrible! Hands gripped her forearms firmly, pinning her to the bed to keep her from thrashing too hard. The feeling was so familiar, though, so unwanted, that she fought even harder.

A voice called out, and another presence entered the room. They out something in her mouth, and held her legs down. The fit lasted an eternity, and after the convulsions stopped, she lay still on the bed, finally resting.

(Every review is much appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you feeling better, little sister?" A kind voice asked her as the owner of the voice wiped her forehead gently with a damp towel. Her eyes fluttered open, but the world swam and the light hurt them. A hand passed over her eyes, closing them. "Not just yet. They are still too sensitive. We'll try opening them later when it's darker, alright?"

Trusting the voice, she settled back into the pillows propped up behind her comfortably. "I don't ache anymore." She said, sounding surprised. There was a low chuckle.

"That is a good thing. You healed quickly enough. Your injuries were severe." She fell silent.

"Am I in Heaven?" She asked after a moment. The chuckle came again.

"No, far from it, I'm afraid."

"Where am I then?"

"You are in the London division of the Reaper Dispatch Association, in the hospital ward to be precise." Reaper? As in a Grim Reaper? She must have been making a face because the owner of the voice stroked her hair.

"It will all be explained in a while. Now you keep resting. I will be back in a while."

"Alright…" A chair creaked as a figure rose, and footsteps crossed across the floor, a door swinging open and quietly clicking shut as they left.

Outside the speaker addressed his fellow Reaper. "She's healing nicely. By tonight she'll be ready to see." The other reaper, a young man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, nodded.

"That's good. She was a mess when we found her." The first man, an older man than the second with slicked back salt and pepper hair, grimaced.

"So much blood from one little girl." He sighed. "I'm never going to get used to it." They began talking about how they remembered when they were interns, and they walked off together.

The girl had been listening, and she sighed. This is not what she'd been expecting. Where were Mother and Big Brother? She paused, and slowly sat up, the damp towel that had placed over her eyes sliding off.

Who were Mother and Big Brother? She realized that though she felt like she wanted to see them, she couldn't place a face. Her heart rate picked up, and slowly she drew her legs to her chest. Who was she? She couldn't remember anything! Nothing at all! Nothing except waking up to those voices on the beach, the horrible slicing pain…

Shuddering, she pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over her body and huddled into a ball under it, staring into the darkness. Who was she? The thought of not knowing even her name terrified. A rhythmic ticking reached her ears, and she peeked out from under the blanket at the table by the bed.

On it was a gleaming golden pocket watch; it looked as if it had just been cleaned. She felt an immense attachment to it, and she reached out and snatched it, pressing it to her heart. Now she felt like a very tiny piece of her was back in her possession, and she took the man's advice and closed her eyes to rest.

(Every review is much appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 3

She had been sitting up for just under half an hour when the door opened and the man who'd been taking care of her came in. He smiled at the sight of her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yes! I'm feeling much better, thank you." She said. "My eyes don't even hurt anymore, either."

"Good…" He held the door open for another man, a fatherly looking figure with a white coat over his suit. "This is Dr. Hamish." The man said. "He's just going to ask you some questions. Is this alright?" She smiled and nodded again.

The doctor sat down in the chair where the other man had been earlier, and he adjusted his glasses as he opened a folder. "Alright, this shouldn't take too long." He said. "First off, what is your name?" She opened her mouth to reply, but she shut it. Oh, yes. That was right…

"I…I don't remember." She whispered. The doctor patted her hand.

"That's quite alright." He reassured her. "It happens to a lot of us. It's only temporary." He removed a paper from the folder and glanced at it. "It says your birth name was Corinthia Crevan. Now, you can keep this name, or you can choose a new one. Which do you prefer?"

She thought to herself for a while. Corinthia? That did sound familiar. Corinthia…It was a nice name, but it sounded weird. Corin, maybe? She twisted her lips. "I'd like to be called Kori, please. With a K instead of a C."

The doctor smiled and nodded, writing that down. "What about your last name?"

"I don't mind if it's the same." Again he wrote that down.

"You were fourteen when you died. Being a reaper means that you will always look the age you passed at. Obviously you have healed, and you always will heal from injuries, but you're not immortal." The doctor said. "Even though your capabilities are superhuman, you still need to be careful." He told her. The other man chuckled.

"At least you'll always have your girlish good looks!" He joked. Kori gave him a wide eyed look, and the doctor shook his head. The man coughed and looked away.

"Your first day will start tomorrow. For now Michael," Dr. Hamish nodded at the man. "Will take you to HR." She blinked at him, and he patted her hand again as he rose. "He will explain along the way. I will be seeing you at the end of the week for a physical."

Kori smiled at him. "Thank you." She said politely. With a nod he left the room.

A moment passed, and then she looked expectantly at Michael. It was curious, before she…Died, she'd had perfect vision. Now she could hardly distinguish his blurred outline. Patting his pockets, he grinned at her.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

(Every review is much appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 4

Michael helped Kori rise from the bed, and he handed her the robe draped across the foot of the bed to put on over the nightgown someone had changed her into. Whoever had done so, she was grateful. She did not want to see the dress she had been wearing ever again. Sliding her feet into slippers that were a bit too big, she allowed Michael to take her by the arm and guide her from the ward.

The halls were empty, but as they entered a more busy part of the building she felt shy and drew close to the man. There were men everywhere in their suits, and every single eye looked to her as she we lead to the HR department. A few smiled at her, and she tried to muster up a return smile, but ended up ducking her head.

They walked through a set of double doors and entered a quieter room. The sounds of scribbling pens and low murmuring voices filled the air. Was it her imagination, or did those voices quiet as she crossed the floor? They stopped at a counter, and Kori felt the urge to blush. She was so short compared to everyone! Even the counter just reached her chest.

Michael exchanged some words with someone, and drew back so Kori could speak with them. A woman, thank goodness!, smiled down at her.

"Hello. Are you new?" She said kindly. Kori nodded. "I see. Come on around, we'll get you fitted." She moved away from the counter, and Kori looked up at Michael questioningly. He smiled at her and nodded for her to go on.

Swallowing, she held her head up high in defiance of her shyness and she carefully went to the door at the end of the counter. Peeking her head in, she saw the woman beckoning for her. Hurrying to her, they went into a back room.

"Alright. Put your arms up, please." Though she was confused, she obliged. The woman whipped out a measuring tape and took her measurements. She really did mean to get her fitted!

"I get new clothes?" Kori asked in surprise. The woman chuckled softly under her breath.

"You've got to look professional." She said. As she wrote down Kori's numbers on a slip of paper, she walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. Glancing over at the girl, she selected something. "Come here." She beckoned. Kori approached her.

Bending over, the woman placed a pair of glasses on her face. Kori actually gasped out loud at the sudden difference. The woman laughed.

Now Kori could see! She studied the woman as she went to another cabinet. The woman had long blonde, and her dress was sharp and professional, yet still tasteful. Her expression was full of life, and she had a splattering of freckles. She black cat eye glasses, and as she glanced over once at Kori the girl noticed something.

Her eyes! They had two irises. Green and yellow eyes, can you imagine that? The woman caught her looking. "It's interesting, isn't it?" She asked, sounding amused. "I remember my reaction when I first realized. I couldn't stop looking in the mirror." Kori nodded in agreement. If her eyes were the same, she would definitely need some time to get used to it.

"Alright…You're set on my end." The woman smiled. "I'll have your outfit brought to your room later." Kori nodded.

"What is your name?" She asked. The woman was mildly surprised at being asked, but her smile only grew.

"Jennifer League, but please call me Jenny." Kori beamed at her.

"It was nice to meet you." The woman patted her shoulder.

"The pleasure was all mine. Now run along, your friend will be waiting." With one last smile exchanged, Kori left the room and headed back out to Michael.

(Every review is much appreciated.)


End file.
